How Many Times
by Forever-Young890
Summary: Based before my fanfiction 'Scars and Forgotten Wounds,' we are taken back before the stories evens to see how many times Hiro had been kidnapped. This will be a series of one-shots focused on what happened in the darkest of times. WARNING: Some contain description of torture and possible rape.
1. Lesson Learned

**Hey everyone, this will be a series of one-shots based before my story Scars and Forgotten Wounds, so if you haven't read that I recommend to do so before reading these. If you have or are reading the story then these will be a collection of stories of the numerous times that Hiro got kidnapped. (This is mentioned in chapter 5 by Gogo in my story) So not in any particular order but WARNING some will have mention of torture.**

 **Another thing is that the cover photo is my own drawing so please don't use it or steal it and this collection will be a slow process and will randomly be updated, each one will be different so no need to remember what happened in the last one. I'm doing these for fun and I don't have many planned but if you guy's have any ideas for one please PM me and I will give you guys a shout out when I post with your idea! Well let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6.**

' **Lesson Learned'**

 **-WARNING mention of torture**

 **Based before Scars and Forgotten Wounds.**

"Hiro! Hiro!" Her voice echoed through the city streets, the wind carrying it for miles in the cool night. Sweat dripped down her forehead, the salty tang reaching her lips. "Not again…" Coming to a stop in the middle of the road, she looked to the ally ways on either side of her. Hitting her communicator she radioed the rest of the team.

"Guys anything?"

"No, nothing Gogo."

"Nothing, oh I hope he's ok."

"Nothin, man why does this keep happening, how many times now has the little dude been kidnapped?"

Gogo pondered on the question for a second before answering. "13 times." Her voice was quiet and plagued with guilt.

"I just hope the little guy is alright." Wasabi was talking for everyone it seemed.

"Ya, me to." Gogo looked up to the night sky, the stars were dim, the moon, nowhere in sight.

(*)

' _Tadashi No!' Hiro yelled as he latched onto his brothers sleeve. They were feet away from the burning showcase hall, it's glow and scorching heat seemed like hell on earth. Tadashi glanced to Hiro then back to the building. This didn't make sense, why would Tadashi fight him to run into a burning building! Tadashi looked to Hiro before taking a shaky breath, ' Callaghans in there, someone has to help.' Ripping his arm out of Hiro's grasp, Tadashi raced up the stairs and disappeared into the hell fire. Hiro was shocked, Tadashi just left him there, alone. He took a step back until he caught glimpse of a baseball cap sitting on the ground in front of him. Racing to it, Hiro saw that it was his brothers. Tears freely fell down the boy's cheeks as he stared into the raging inferno that his brother was in the mercy of. Taking a single step forward an explosion broke out, sending Hiro flying backwards onto the hard cement._

"Tadashi!" Hiro called as he jerked forward, but there was no answer. Instead, the chill of San Fransokyo's winter nights reached him. The clink of metal ringed through his ears as he became more aware of his surroundings. Hiro questionly looked around. The first thing he noted was that he was sitting up against a pole. Second note, it looked like he was in an old warehouse, or at least he thought it was. Three, chains hung down from the beams above seemingly glowing like stars from the street lights on the upper level windows. Finally fourth note, the floors looked to once of been a solid piece of cement but after years of abuse, showed jagged rocks and streams of trickling water through the numerous cracks.

Hiro took a deep breath just to choke on his own saliva and fall into a coughing fit. His shoulders bounced with his heaving chest, trying to lift his arms but was stopped. Wheezing, Hiro looked behind him to find his hands handcuffed to the pole he was leaning against. "What the hell?" Hiro said through uneven breaths. Laying back on the pole he was chained to, Hiro tried to remember what had happened. As he tried to recall the events a loud squeak of an opening door called through the warehouse followed by footsteps.

Instinctively Hiro slumped against the pole, hoping to convince the person coming he was still knocked out. The footsteps got closer and closer but then abruptly stopped. Hiro waited a few seconds, listening carefully for any evidence of his attacker. Seconds seemed to turn into minutes and Hiro began to think he was in the clear. Slowly opening his eyes, Hiro looked around through the small slit of his eyelid. Seeing no one, Hiro sighed in relief, but it was short lived. A firm hand reached from behind grabbing Hiro's neck and slammed him back into the pole. Pain laced his body, his mind fuzzed from the blow and his ears ringing a high pitch tone.

The man walked out from behind him. Crouching down he looked at Hiro with cold deathly eyes. Hiro glared at the man through his daze, the man's face was distorted with the dizzying fog of his eyes but Hiro could clearly make out a growing smile. Grabbing Hiro's neck again, the man drew their faces closer. Hiro gagging at the stench of alcohol on the man's breath. "What's wrong boy?" The man sneered. "Cat got your tongue." He broke out in laughter, squeezing his hand a little tighter around Hiro's neck. ' _I'll give you something to laugh about.'_ Hiro bitterly thought as he leaned back and slamed forward headbutting the man.

His kidnapper yelled out in pain as he held his nose, letting go of Hiro. Stepping back the man withdrew his hand from his nose and gritted his teeth together at the sight of blood. "You little brat, you'll pay for that." He garbled stepping back in front of Hiro and kicking him right in the gut.

(*)

Gogo raced through the streets, searching every alley, every bot-fight, and even running into Yama and interrogating him a bit. Yet nothing, no scum had seen Hiro and no one on the team had any luck either. Gogo was now at a slow roll, gently rocking back and forth as she easily skated across a gravel patch. Sighing deeply she watched her visor fog up from her heated breath, before receding into an invisible vapor. Tapping the side of her helmet she spoke through the communicator, "anything?"

"No," three voices said in unison. Slacking her arm down to her side, Gogo looked on in defeat, until:

"Yes" Baymax's voice spoke through, causing Gogo to almost lose her balance in excitement. "My enhance scanner may be damaged but my normal scanner has picked up a match to Hiro's medical data base." Gogo was on the verge of tears, they found him. "But, Hiro seems to be in immense pain and shows signs of abuse." Her smile dropped in an instant. Whipping into action, Gogo pressed a different button on the side of her helmet. Her visor lit up with a map of San Fansokyo, showing each of her teammates as a different colored dot on it. Finding Baymax's red location dot, she began to skate in his direction.

"Baymax I'm on my way."

(*)

Hiro now laid flat on his stomach, his hands handcuffed above his head. Cutting the last of Hiro's shirt, the man Vino, placed a knee on Hiro's spine before dragging the tip of his knife down into Hiro's delicate skin. Following his spine all the way down to Hiro's shorts Vino then lifted the bloodied knife and licked the tip, letting the metallic taste of blood stimulate him.

"Let's teach you a lesson on how to pick your fights wisely Brat." Vino spat. Hiro laid still as the man began to dig his blade into his back again. Tears cascaded down to the cement floors, mixing with what once was trickling water, but now streams of blood in the cracks of the cement.

The man twisted the blade causing Hiro to scream in agonizing pain. Vino smiled a twisted grin as he dug the knife deeper into Hiro's back. As he continued, Vino seemed to be getting aroused by Hiro's pleading shouts and a new idea came to mind. After he finished his work of art on Hiro's back he set the knife aside but close enough so Hiro could see it. The tip of the blade slowly dripped crimson, sending painful shivers down Hiro's spine. The man removed his knee from Hiro's back, giving the boy hope that it was all over.

That thought however was quickly erased when he felt Vino's hands caress his waist. Leaning down, he began to delicately kiss the back of Hiro's neck. Freshly formed tears fell as Hiro prayed for help. "Please, don't." Hiro pleaded, wishing the man would stop his sickly forms of affection. The man chuckled behind him and leaned down to Hiro's ear.

"Do that again, it's kind of hot how you plead." Vino harshly spoke and nipped Hiro's ear. His hand again caressed Hiro's sides but this time, he ran his thumbs over the many cuts on Hiro's back. Hissing, Hiro tensed under the man. "You know your pretty cute, whats a kid like you being a superhero when you could be here with me?" The man whispered, his voice filling with want and desire for the boy in his grasp. Hiro began to cry harder as he heard the haunting sound of the man's pants zipper. As a last attempt Hiro squirmed, trying to free himself. "Stop it you bitch!" Vino's voice slurred in Hiro's ears as he was hit with the butt of the knife. Hiro's vision blurred, his senses weakening as darkness surrounded him in a cold embrace.

Hiro slightly felt the man tugging at his shorts to remove them. Letting a single tear traced down his bruised cheeks, Hiro clenched his eyes and his breath caught in his throat thinking of what's to come. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A voice boomed through the empty warehouse. Shuffling feet could be heard along with the man's grunts. A thud was the last he heard of what he assumed was the fight.

(*)

Gogo panted and looked to the unconscious man lying on the floor in front of her. "Hiro!" She called as she rushed to his side. Yet stopped at the sight of bloodied words carved into his back.

"What does it say?" Hiro's voice was hoarse, as he tried to turn his head to look at her. Gogo just started, letting the image sink into her unwilling thoughts. "What does it say?!" Hiro said a little harder. Gogo shook her head and leaned down cutting Hiro's hands free. Gently she grabbed him and flipped him over into her lap. His eyes and cheeks were red and raw, exhaustion clear. Looking up to her he asked again. "What does it say?"

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she took a deep breath. "It says, _Lesson Learned"_ Hiro's eyes swelled with new tears as he cried in her hold. Gently Gogo pulled Hiro closer,

"I'm sorry."

 **So there was the first one! I hoped you guys liked it and again this will randomly be updated and not as often. Be sure to send me ideas for more! Favorite, follow, comment you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	2. Faint Voices

**This one-shot holds a little key piece about the two brothers meeting again in SAFW. So this directly connects to Scars and Forgotten Wounds. You'll know it when you read it and if you have read the fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6**

' **Faint Voices'**

 **Based before Scars and Forgotten Wounds**

The beams above creaked and roared, threatening to fall on the unconscious boy. The golden glow of the fire's flames caressed and tainted the purple-blue armor. His helmet, lost in the fight and smashed by a fallen beam. The heat scorched his skin starting to burn, leaving patches of burning flesh and cloths. The boy did not ask to be left here for dead, the people caught in the crossfire did not ask, yet, the work of a murderous killer has no bounds. The boys raven hair lay almost flat on his head, his breath small and weak as he lay on his stomach. Burning flames clawed and licked at his still form, wanting nothing more than to claim the boy as it's next victim.

Over the creaking beams and crackling flames, sirens could faintly be heard. Nothing more than a whine to any ear trapped but outside was a different tale.

(*)

Police officers scurried around like cockroaches lost in the light. The fire department raised on ladders, pumping strong water currents into the flames glowing gaze. Chaos, was a perfect description of this scene. Mothers and fathers pleated to the police about their abandon babies or pets locked In the buildings fire. Cries of mercy and pleads were this mix of sirens and yells accompany.

The hero's of the city arrive in meir moments, looking in utter horror to the burning building. A crazed and manic laugh breaks the teams gaze and to the murderous feigned being let to a cop car. He struggled in the officer's grasp, bucking and spitting at them. Catching sight of the team he stops and stares at them with a twisted smile growing on his lips. He breaks out in laughter as the cops push him into the police car, but not before he can send a chilling message. "You're too late! HE'S DEAD, I KILLED HIM!" His laughter calls out like a high pitched coyote, making it clear to everyone that he had won.

The team watches as the door slams on the criminal's face and quickly vanishes with the car driving off. Gogo's chest heaved with heavy breaths, fear clawing at her skin. "We need to get in there and get everyone out!" Wasabi said over the sound of sirens. The African American looked to the burning building and back to his team. "Baymax!" The bot himself turned his gaze from the building to him. "Where's Hiro, is he ok?" Wasabi's voice was quick and filled to the brim with panic. His eyes almost as if pleading for the nurse bot for good news.

"Hiro is on the 3rd floor, he is unconscious and has attained mild burns on his arms and legs but his breathing is shallow and needs treatment for smoke inhalation." Baymax's voice was calm as always as he looked back to the building.

"Ok what's the plan, we need to get everyone out of there before the building collapses." Wasabi stated as he looked to the rest of the team but before anyone could say anything, Baymax spoke back up.

"It would not be wise for any of you to enter the building. Instead I will go." Everyone looked in shock at the robot and tried to stop him as he turned around and headed for the building. "All of you stay outside, as I bring the patients out. Please help them get medical care once they are safe. I will go floor by floor until everyone is out." His voice over the communicators made everyone stop in their tracks and watch as their heavenly armored friend disappear into the fires burning flames.

As Baymax entered the building his cameras were blinded for a mere second. The burning light proving almost too much for him as he tried to find the first patient trapped. A sudden cry alerted him and Baymax wattled down a hall to an open door. The floors creaked below him and the building seemed to moan in pain as it threaten to collapse. The door before him teetered back and forth on its hinges, each squeak a rhythmic pitch to the crackling and popping of the flames. Looking through the door was an office space, Baymax took a second to power on his scanners and found that the young patient was in the closet on the other side of the room. Taking a single step he halted. His small round head turned to see that his armor banged against the doorframe, his armored body being to bulky to fit through the door. Turning back Baymax could see the closet door just through the monstrous flames consuming everything. Flames surrounded it, quickly advancing as the fiery tips left scorch marks littered amongst the door.

Again the child screamed and Baymax backed off from the door. Walking further down the hall, Baymax stepped over fallen beams while extinguished some of the smaller flames. The hells slight flickered on his red armor, igniting a terrifying look to the loving health care bot. Powering his scanners up again, Baymax positioned himself in front of a wall. Kneeling down he saw where the structure had cracked from the wooden floors and up to the ceiling, serving as an excellent way to pry open the back of the closet. Taking a firm hold Baymax slowly pulled, allowing the crack to crumble around his fingers and make an escape route.

A scream broke out from within the wall causing Baymax to cease his actions. "You will be alright, I am here to help." Though the child did not stop crying. "Please stand back." Baymax said in a monotone before wrapping his monster hands on either side of the cracked wall. As he pulled the ceiling above cracked sending debris down onto the healthcare bot. Pulling back Baymax leaned down, "I can not pull any farther, the building structure is too unstable. Are you able to fit through?" The girl was to scared to respond and instead just nodded her head.

She yelped slightly as small pieces fell above her, landing on the floor around her. "Hurry there isn't much time." Baymax said as he held his hand out to her on the other side of the crack. She took careful steps.

(*)

"Come on get those men up there!" A firefighter shouted to the men on ladders. Running and leaping into action, the men's feet pounded on the metal as they climbed the heights. Heavy equipment resonated on their backs as one by one they climbed in through the windows of the building. Around them the fire roared, lashing out as it tried to cast them out of it's vicinity. But these men were brave, strong, and selfless just like…

"Tadashi..." The voice was so faint over the communicators and the team almost missed it if not for the bright flash on their visor screens. An SOS signal from the very team member that laid trapped inside. The voice made the team look to the building with tear filled eyes. He was ok but for how long? The building was ready to fall and crush anyone who was left inside. The team knew they had to act fast.

Firefighters that had gone through the windows of the 2nd story were emerging with men, women, children and pets. Working together the firefighters that stood lined up on the ladders slowly worked to get each civilian down. Slow progress but it was working. Finally from out of the main entrance Baymax walked from the fires blaze carrying a small girl within his armored arms. She cowered and hid as the light of day shined on her.

"Baymax!" The team called as they ran to their red armored friend. As they approached Baymax gently began to open his arms to let the little girl down. Her legs slowly extended down as her long black hair fell around her ashed stained face. With big blue eyes she looked to the robotic hero. Simply Baymax blinked before she smiled and quietly thanked him. "You are my patient, I am always here to help." Baymax said to her as a voice called over the chaos. The girls head whipped over to see her mother calling to her. Wailing her mother's name the girl ran from Baymax and into the arms of her mother. A sweet reunion.

"Ok that's everyone! Clear the area now!" Looking to the firefighters all of them started to pack up. The team looked baffled.

"What no! Our team mate is still in there!" Gogo yelled as she threw her arm in the direction of the building.

"The building is coming down! There is nothing we can-"

At that moment the building sent out a shriek, the beams finally ready to give in. Blazing pieces of wood fell from the buildings walls as the fire leaped out the windows claiming the surrounding area. The team watched in horror. CRACK! Just like that the building collapsed on the bottom level, sending the building crashing down, crushing everything. The dust spread out along with the toxic smoke. Finding it's way into everyone's nostrils, down into their vulnerable lungs. The team being the closest to the building got the worst of it, choking on the putrid air as they all stumbled back.

"No!" The team yelled in unison as the rest of the building tumbled down, crashing into a pile of debris.

(*)

Darkness called him. The cold embrace wrapping around him calling him by name. Welcoming him into its endless abyss. He turned again and again in circles but he found nothing. Freely floating in the darkness, nowhere to go. Emptiness was a feeling that no one should encounter but that seemed to be where he found himself. In Emptiness. Realizing a deep sigh he watched as his chilled breath danced before him. Swirling around, moving freely amongst the darkness.

He watched it closely, the patterns it formed seemed to be creating a figure. Squinting his eyes the form became clearer, before it formed into his brother. "Dashi.." Hiro breathed his name but it seemed foreign to him now that he has not seen him for months. The figure shaped as his brother smiled slightly, his eyes growing soft at the sound of his nickname his brother had given him so long ago. "Dashi…" Hiro tried again, "Where are we?"

The question seemed to baffle even the wisp, he looked around before shrugging his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Flashing another smile to his little brother the wisp Tadashi slowly moved closer. His body leaving a gentle trail behind him as he approached. Hiro watched mesmerized before the cloud reached his nose. Coughing Hiro grasped his throat, desperately trying to breath. "Ta-Tadashi?" Hiro wheezed as he looked up to his wisped brother that stood before him.

Hiro continued to cough as he watch his brother lean down and place a wisped hand on his bouncing shoulder. Braking their locked gazes, Hiros head fell to his chest as he quietly begged for air. Tadashi leaned down to Hiros ear.

"Don't worry. We'll be together soon but not through death." His voice trailed off as his form blew away. Hiro slightly questioned what he meant but his thoughts were broken as he began to fall. His body hit hard on a seemingly invisible ground. The force talking what air he had left but he managed to choke,

"Tadashi…" The voice was faint but he hoped it got through.

(*)

The team desperately searched the rubble, some were in it their youngest member laid hurt, bleeding or even worse...dead. All that was going through their minds were how they hoped and prayed he was alright. Through their panicked searches they had totally forgot about Baymax and how he could find him with his scanner, if he was alive. Yet, maybe they didn't forget about the health bots scanner. Maybe they just didn't want to hear the monotone voice tell them that he could not find the rhythmic heartbeat of their friend.

Gogo was throwing wood, cement and everything else in her way. She searched and searched but neither her or the team could find any sign of Hiro. Her efforts slowly faded as her hope seemed to reach the lowest point. Tears pricked at her eyes as she thought the worst for her friend, for her little brother. Yet then a beacon of hope, her visor flashed. She gasped as a small red dot illuminated on her visor screen. A slow rhythmic beep sounded and as she turned the beep would either get faster or slower. A big goofy smile formed on her lips as she followed the beeping and soon it began to get faster and louder as she approached a smoking pile of wood. Flames still crawled on the splintered wood sending the hero into a nervous frenzy. Moving piece by piece, Gogo revealed a gloved hand, Hiros gloved unmoving hand. Tears trailed down her cheeks as a flush of emotion consumed her. "Guys I found him!" She yelled joy and yet a sense of fear clear in her voice. It took only a second for the team to come over and start helping her unbury Hiro.

Minutes seemed to pass by before they finally saw his soot covered face. A large wound accompanied the dirt and grime on his forehead. The dark crimson trailing out and down his face, around his closed eyes and his slightly ajar mouth. Gently Gogo grabbed him under his arms and slowly dragged him out. As his body moved the wood pile on his midsection and lower creaked before collapsing as he was freed.

The team huddled around, waiting for any sign that he was alive. "Hiro? Come on Hamada boy….wake up." Gogo said through her tears. When she got no response her lip quivered and she lowered her head to rest on his chest. Tears streamed down all their ash covered faces, it seemed like another fire claimed another friend. But life always finds away.

"Tadashi…." His voice was faint, but it got through.


End file.
